Missing Lilly
by Barbydancer
Summary: During a road trip, Lilly dissapears, leaving Scotty alone andlearning to raise their son. But one day, she's back... With a little surprise.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to mention Christina, but it's only to the story, is not going to be a relevant character. I'm going to mention a case, but it's going to be secondary. Be warned! Hope you enjoy it.

Lilly was really pissed of. She was in the middle of nowhere, in a lost town, trying to find gas for the car, yet with no luck. It seemed that it was impossible to find a gas station in this town, and that was making her piss even more. _What the hell am I doing here?_ She thought, trying to maintain the calm.

Oh, she knew very well what she was doing… Following a lead on Christina. Californian police called her yesterday to inform that they found a body that, maybe, it was her sister's, and they need her to identify it. She felt a mix of emotions when she heard that, but now she was dealing with the idea of her sister's death… It's not going to be easy, even with all the bad things that Christina done to her, she loved her sister. Although Lilly never forgave her for almost stealing Scotty; that was something unforgivable.

Scotty…Her eyes light up to the thought of her new husband… She missed him so much. Little Michael too. He was starting to smile and she loved to see him smiling. Scotty too. Both of them were too proud of their little sunshine. Physically, he was the perfect combination of her and Scotty: he has brown hair and blue eyes. But, fortunately, he got the good mood of his father. He was the most beautiful baby she have ever seen.

Suddenly, she felt the need to phone home, to know how was all doing. Scotty was worry about staying alone with the four months old baby, but she knew that Scotty was able to handle his son. But now, it wouldn't harm to make sure that everything was going well. So she looked for a phone, but didn't saw anything. At least for one block, because, in the next one, she saw a phone right across the street. She started to go in that direction, but she was so lost in her thoughts, that couldn't see that a car was coming towards her real fast.

Well, this is the end of chapter one. I guess is a little bit short, but I'll try to make next one longer, I promise. Let me know if you like to read more… And don't forget reviews, they are important to me! Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

Scotty Valens was sitting in his desk, reading some papers from a case their were working at. It was early in the morning, so the office was still empty. He had a cup of coffee and, right next to it, a photo of him and Lilly the day that Michael was born. Just for a brief moment, he took it and touch the glass just in Lilly's face. She looked so radiant. His eyes filled with tears…

Right in that moment the phone rang. He made a little jump for the unexpected sound, but then answered.

-Detective Valens. Who's speaking?

-Hi Scotty. It's detective Rivers. I'm calling for the lead you gave me last month.

Scotty's breath stop for a moment. He didn't said anything, he just wait for the other man to speak.

-Sorry, but it took us to another dead end.

The disappointment was evident in his brown eyes… Another dead end… How many more dead ends will he have to face before reach to the truth? This was really hard.

-Ok. –He force himself to speak.- I'll call you back when I have another clue.

He hang up the phone and put the head between his hands. He looked the photo again and asked himself If he should drop the matter for once. After all, it's been four years now… He could still remember that terrible day.

He was at home, playing with Michael and waiting for Lilly to call. But the hours went by, without any news from her. At first, he didn't pay attention, busy like he was with the boy. But when the baby fell asleep, he saw the time, and started to wonder about why Lilly wasn't calling. When she left that morning, she assured him that she would be calling all days, to know about their boy. But now, it was almost 9 pm… Something was wrong. He waited, and waited… But the call never happen. At 3 in the morning, he called to the police to fill the missing person report. He was totally lost and desperate. He new for sure that something happened to her. Lilly wasn't like that.

The police and the team searched everywhere, in Philly, in Baltimore, in all the places where they thought she could be, between Philly and California, with no results. They made a phone call to California, to know if Lilly, at least, arrived there, but the Californian police informed them that she never did.

That's when everybody started to think about the possibility of her dead. Scotty didn't want to think about it. He was sure that Lilly was alive, his heart was telling him that. But the rest of the team didn't think that and, a few months later, the boss stop the search, and recommended him to forget about It and try to find a new life, because she might never appear.

He couldn't say anything, but, secretly, he keep looking. He hired a private detective that found her car some place in New Mexico. It was all disarmed and there were no signs of Lilly's things. It was like she simply… Vanished.

He took the photo again and watch it with sad in his eyes.

Then, Vera came in and interrupt his thoughts.

-Hey, Scotty, there's a lead in the case your working at… –Vera saw what Scotty had in his hands and let out a deep breath.- You're still thinking about her, doesn't it? C'mon man, it's time for you to move on…We all loved her and we all missed her, but you need to close that story. For you and Michael. It's not sane…

Scotty ignore him. –You talked about a lead in the case.

-Yeah –Vera let out another moan and focussed on the case-. The sister of the murderer woman, we found her in a little town somewhere in Texas-. He searched on the papers-. Killeen, that's the name of the town. The boss want us to go there and ask her about her sister and the night of the murderer.

-What? –Scotty almost jump-. Go all the way down to Texas? Is the boss crazy? It's a long trip and I can't leave Mike alone.

-Why don't you leave him with your parents? It's not the first time they take care of him.

-You're right… But still I don't like the idea… You know I don't like to trip.

-I know, but it's boss's order.

The next day, both of them were ready to go to Killeen. It's been really difficult for Scotty to say goodbye to Michael, but it was only for a few days. The trip were really calm, and they'd arrive the little town two days later. First they got breakfast, because Vera was really hungry, and then they went to the woman's market.

It was a pretty woman, with grey eyes and blond hair. She had a nice body and Vera saw her before his partner. He automatically start to flirt with the woman, that, in a first moment, flirt back, but when he asked about her sister, her mood change quickly.

In the mid time, Scotty started to walk around the place. It was a nice place, even it would be a good place to raise Michael. He thought about his son and he realize that he desperately wanted to be with him.

He was walking back and forth, studying the place, and lost in his thoughts… And, suddenly, something across the street came to his attention. A figure… First, he thought that it was a dream; so he had to look again… It couldn't be… He felt to his knees, while his eyes filled with tears.

Thx to all who review! I appreciate it! And sorry for the wait, it's been a busy week. I promise I'll try to update next chapter sooner. I hope you like this one. And, as I promise last time, this is longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, you guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, i've been very busy with my exams! But now i'm back and i'm really proud of this chapter. I hope you like it, and sorry for the gramatical or ortographics errors this might have. Have fun!

-C'mon Scotty, she doesn't know anything… -Started Vera, but he cut himself when he saw Scotty's position-. What's wrong, are you alright?

Scotty ignore him and stood up. Vera follow Scotty's eyes and his mouth went wide open.

-Is that…?

But Scotty ignore him once more and went behind Lilly, before she could disappear again. His heart was beating faster and all of his muscles were trembling. He couldn't believe what he was seeing… After all this years, there she was, finally… In the arms of another man. But he didn't care, he finally found her, and when he didn't expect it. Why she was with another man… That was something that will have to wait.

-Lilly! Oh, my God, I can't believe you're alive –Spoke Scotty when he caught her. Lilly turned around and watch him, a little bit confuse.

-Excuse me… -Lilly began to say, but he didn't listen and gave her a big hug. He was still trembling and now, he was crying with all the pain in his heart.

-Let me go! –She shouted, fighting to loose his arms-. James! –She called, scare.

Before Scotty could defend himself, he was pulled back by someone that gave him a strong punch in the face. Vera came out from nowhere and show his badge.

-Hey! What's going on here? –he said, with his best face of bad cop.

-Officer, this man is bothering my fiancée…

Vera went to speak, but in that moment, Scotty stoop up and talked first.

-What! Is this some kind of joke? She's my wife! –He was still crying, and now he was all confuse too.

-What? –Talked the other man-. Do you really know her? Is that true?

-Yes! I've been looking for her for the past four years -. Scotty looked to Lilly again-. Lilly… Why…?

But he was cut by the other man.

-May I talk to you in private? –he waited for Scotty to answer. He made an affirmative movement with his head and the other man spoke then with Lilly. She said yes and left the three man alone. Scotty gave Vera a look and he disappear too.

-How can I know that you're saying the truth?

Scotty took his wallet and opened it. He had a photo of him and Lilly the day of their wedding. It helped him to stay calm and not to lose hope in the worst days of desperation. He showed it to the man.

-Ok. I'm sorry for all of this, but she's pretty weak and I have to protect her -. Before Scotty could say one word to this, he introduce himself-. I'm James Williams. I have a farm not to far from here, and I knew Kathy four years ago.

-Kathy? –asked Scotty, too confuse to understand.

-You're wife… How do you say is her name?

-Lilly. Lilly Valens… But why did you call her Kathy?

-Because I didn't know her real name. We had to invent a name for her. She appeared here, one day, from nowhere, without papers of anything that could identify her. She had a pretty bad car accident…

-What?! –Scotty almost loose his temper-. Oh, my God! –he started to cry again and grabbed his head.

-Calm down, she's fine now. But, in that moment, she almost didn't make it. Thanks God, she finally awoke… And that's when we found out that she had lost her memory.

Scotty almost pass out. It was too much information in too short time, and he couldn't face it. Lilly/Kathy… The car accident… The lost of memory… But that explained many things.

James talked again.

-Do you really love her, don't you? –he was serious now.

Scotty said yes with his head again.

-Ok. I love her too. But she's your wife, and you spend all these years looking for her. And, because I love her too much to, I will have to let her go with you, to find out who she really is.

-James… -said a female voice from behind them. It was Lilly-. Are you sure I'm strong enough to do that? I'm scare…

Scotty was looking at her like she was some kind of vision. He wanted to hug her again, protect her, make her feel loved, like he did once. But now, that was something forbidden to him. And that was confirmed by James, because he was doing all the exacts things that he wanted to do.

-Don't worry, honey. This man can give you all the answers you've been wanting for so long. Don't you want to know who you are?

-Of course I want! But… -The fear was evident in her deep blue eyes-. I don't know…

Lilly turned around and run away.

-Lilly! Wait… -shouted Scotty, but it was too late. She was already gone.

-Don't worry –said James, his face full of comprehension-. I'll make sure she goes to you… Now you'll have to give her some space, so she could accept the idea and go to see her doctor. If Dr. Stevens said is ok, then she will go, I promise.

-Can I trust you? –asked Scotty, not wanting to believe-. Michael and I suffered enough.

-Who's Michael?

-Our son. He's four now, and he had to grow up without his mother.

-She has a son? –James now looked tortured-. How's that possible…

It was obvious that James was beginning to understand the situation. She had a husband and a son… How could he marry her when she already has a family? He was about to lose her. If he made her go… She might never come back. But he couldn't do that to her. He loved her too much.

-You don't have to worry, I promise I will make her go with you and your son. She deserve to be with her real family, even though she's scare now. But you'll have to promise that, if she recover her memory, and still want to come back here, with me, you'll let her go.

Scotty thought for a moment, but he was right. Lilly did deserve to know the truth and, if she want to come back… After all, this cowboy is being pretty helpful with them.

-You have my word –they share hands and then, Scotty gave him his name, phone number and the address for home and work. They said goodbye and Scotty and Vera started the way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning was particularly busy for the detectives of the homicide squad. Everybody was coming and going to one corner to the other of the office, carrying papers, files, taking testimonies, talking to each other. Vera, Kat and Jeffries were at the break room making coffee and chatting between them, totally relax.

In one moment, all the movement in the office just stop. It was like someone turned a switch off: It could be heard the singing of the birds outside. Scotty, who was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork, lift his head up when he realized that no one was moving. And now, he froze. His breath stopped too and his heart started to beat faster.

Right in front of him, coming trough the door, holding James's hand, was Lilly. Everybody was looking at her, but she was looking to the ground, stick to James like he was the only secure thing on Earth. Nobody was moving, barely breathing. And that's because nobody new she was alive: Vera and him decide not to tell anyone, 'till she came on her own. If she came… Now that she was here, they didn't know how to react. Even Scotty didn't know what to do next. He just stayed there, staring at her.

James was the first one to make a move, because he was uncomfortable with that deep silence. He ignore everybody at the office and took Lilly right to Scotty. He was crying, not believing what he was seeing.

-Lilly… -Was all what he could say.

-Hello –Talked Lilly, for the first time, with a shy half smile-. Are you… alright? –asked, seeing Scotty's tears. He didn't knew he was crying 'till she said so.

-I'm… Fine –he said, drying the tears-. I'm just happy, I didn't expect you to come.

-Well… You're my husband, right? –Lilly looked insecure now.

Before he could say anything else, Vera, Kat, Jeffries and the Boss approach them. Except for Vera, they were all incredulous.

-Lilly, what… how… Where… -babbled Stillman, still confuse.

Lilly was scare again. She was looking to all of them, totally lost in that sea of "strangers". James was about to do something about it, but Scotty felt that it was his turn to do something for her. If he had to watch that man taking care of his wife one more time, he will loose it.

-Ok, it's enough –he said out loud-. James, would you mind… -James made a sign with his head and Scotty talked to Lilly again-. Would you wait for me for a moment? I need to talk to them.

-Ok. –Scotty made her seat at his desk-. Wait here.

She sighed and stayed there, talking to James, who was sitting right next to her. Scotty watched them for a moment, with a torturing pain in his heart. They looked so comfort with each other… Lilly was looking at him with light in her bright blue eyes, and they were smiling. Those eyes that once shined for him… This was too painful.

Trying to ignore that feeling, he guided the others to the breakroom to explain the situation. With a low and tortured voice he told his side of the story, while his partners listened to him carefully. When he finished, the three of them looked at him, stunned.

-I can't believe this –said Kat, too surprise-. All of these years, and she was there… Lost.

-This is really hard to believe –said Vera, with a half smile.

-What are you going to do next, Scotty? –Asked Stillman, looking worried.

-Well… I'm lost too, so I hadn't think of anything… And it's that cowbow too, who wants to marry her… He really love her, I can tell. This is an impossible situation –Scotty seemed hopeless-. I guess that now, I have to help her to regain her memories… Before it's too late –added, looking Lilly play with him with a big smile-. Besides, there's Michael too. He needs his mom.

-Did you tell her about him? –asked Jeffries.

-No. And I'm not planning on telling her soon. She's not ready for it yet. Boss, would you mind if I took a few days off?

-Of course not. Go and help your wife. Take all the time you need. Good luck –and then, he added-. Bring her back to us soon.

-I will, I promise –with that statement, he left the breakroom and went back to Lilly

-So… -She said, not knowing what to say.

-So… -he repeated-. I guess that the next thing we have to do is go home. The best thing for you right now is to start to see the places where you've been, and do the things you did. Maybe that would help you to remember.

-You sure? –Again, Lilly was insecure, and that was starting to piss Scotty off-. I mean, perhaps we should start from here. Going to your house it's too… -her voice died.

-Our house! –yelled Scotty, irrationally-. Look Lilly, you have to understand that this is your life –he said, with a tough tone. He didn't matter, this was the time to be hard, Michael's life was at risk. And if that means to be rough to her, so be it-. I know that this isn't easy, but this is who you are. Now you have to decide weather you want to know about it, and about the people that love you and care about you: or go back to where you came. It's your choice. Took it or leave it.

This was really dangerous. Lilly was too weak yet and this sudden movement could make her go away and runaway again. But he didn't care. Not anymore. Not when the strong and fightfull woman he knew and fell in love with was long gone. This was not his Lilly.

-How do I know you're saying the truth? – It seemed that the strong woman was still there, hide inside her weak outside-. 'Till now, all I have is your word.

-Oh, that's easy –Scotty went to his desk and took the two photos-. Look –said, and handled them to her. Lilly looked, studying them.

-Now you know I'm saying the truth –said Scotty-. What's your choice?

Lilly didn't say anything. She was to concentrate in the photos of she and Scotty the day of their wedding and the day of Michael's birth.

James, in the mid time, get closer to her to observe the photos. He paled when he saw the look on Lilly's face in that picture. She looked so happy and it seemed that she was so in love with her husband. James realize that he'd done a good thing. Lilly belong there, with her family. Not with him. Without saying goodbye and without being notice, he left, knowing that he'd just lost her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm back, friends! No, I didn't forget about you. It's just that I've been really busy. This is another weak chapter, but I promise that the next ones would be much better. (At least, I'll try) Thanks to all who review, I keep writing the story for them. See you next time!_**

Lilly couldn't take her eyes of those pictures. She looked so radiant, so happy, on the day of the wedding she couldn't remember. So many things was coming trough her mind; for a moment, she thought that she could pass out. But that didn't happen, she was still holding the pictures in her hand and the noise around her was driving her crazy.

-Well… -she started.

-Lilly, I'm sorry… -talked Scotty, at the same time. Now he was ashamed of his behaviour. After all, she had lost her memory.

-No, don't worry, it's ok. I know I can be tough sometimes.

-Tell me about it –Scotty was really relieve that she wasn't mad with him-. It took us five years to recognize our love, and it took me another couple of months to convince you to date me.

-Wow –was all what she could say. They remained in silence for a couple of minutes, 'till she said-. Would you show me the way to the… ah… bathroom? –asked Lilly, in a shy tone. Then she looked to the floor, embarrassed.

-Sure –Scotty showed his bright teeth-. Third door to the right.

When Lilly made her way to the ladies room, Miller appear out of nowhere and asked Scotty:

-So, when are you going to introduce us… Again? –she couldn't helped show a half smile.

-Not now… Not today. We need to focus on more important things. I'm taking her home, I think is a good way to start.

-All right. Good luck then. And bring her soon, to visit us.

-I'll promise –Scotty smiled at her.

An hour and a half later, their were entering Lilly's old house. They made the way in silence: Scotty was thinking about what to do next and Lilly was too busy studying him. She was so intrigue about him… Didn't now why, but she wanted to know everything about him.

-Welcome home –Scotty said, guiding her in, when they arrived. He left the door open for her and, once she'd enter the room, he follow her.

-So… This is where we used to live? –She asked, confuse.

-No. This was your house 'till our marriage. Then, we bought our own house, after selling my apartment.

Lilly didn't say anything: she just stayed there, studying everything around her, hoping that it help her to remember… But her mind was still a big dark hole with nothing in it. Tears began to form in her blue eyes, but she tried to hide them. Scotty notice it and approached her, carefully.

-Take it easy, Lilly –he told her, knowing what she was going through-. You can't expect that everything would be back at first shot. You need to work it out –he put his hand onto her shoulders, giving her support.

-I know. It's just that I've been living in the dark for so long, that now that I have a chance to get my life back , I can't wait.

-You're not alone in this. I've been living in the same dark as you. Do you know that I've been looking for you for the past four years? When everybody lost hope on you, I didn't. So you're not the only one who wants answers.

Now were Scotty's eyes the ones full with tears. Lilly stare at him and he stare at her. She suddenly smile, and in that very same moment, a bond, a connection, took form between them. Here are two people with a common purpose and the need to find the truth. Scotty felt relieve after seeing that Lilly was loosing her fear around him. And now, Lilly was smiling, and the tears were gone.

-I'll help you to make yourself home and then I'll leave. I have things to do at home.

-But… What am I going to do here, alone?

-Nothing. You should rest, you had a long trip. Besides, you had to face so many things today, and this is only the beginning. James told me that you're still a little weak, so I don't want to push you too hard.

Then, Scotty showed her the house, telling stories about the moments they had in there, about the many nights they stayed watching old movies in TV, and enjoying the pleasure of being together. Lilly listen very carefully. She was starting to see how the life was with this stranger man who was her husband. He was a truly gentleman and it was so obvious that he was crazy about her. Lilly smiled again. There was something about him that made her feel safe and loved. Something that not even James could do.

-Thanks… -she said, when Scotty ended the story-. Eh… I think you didn't tell me your name…

-You're right –Scotty smile too-. Valens… Scotty Valens.

When he left, Lilly felt confuse and scare. And, most of all, she felt alone and unsafe. This place looked so big for so tiny person like she. So she did the only thing that came to her mind: she went straight to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_During the next month, Lilly and Scotty worked really hard to get Lilly's memory back. He took her to all the places they went when their were dating, told her about her family, showed her pictures of her mother and Christina and other pictures of them… But nothing seemed to work: she was still blank. Sometimes, Lilly get so frustrated, that Scotty had to distract her talking about the first thing that came to his mind._

_He was frustrated too, but he couldn't show her that: she needed his support. And, when he was the one that needed support, he talked to his mother, or played with Michael. The little boy was so cute, and every day looked more like Lilly… Being with him was so precious, but a real torture at the same time, because it reminded him about his mother, and the fact that he loved her but couldn't be with her. _

_Lilly was living her own hell. She was feeling so alone, but couldn't talked to James because he wasn't answering his cell phone. On the other hand, she couldn't open herself to Scotty because, 'till she recover her memory, he was a complete stranger. So, there she was, needing a pair of strong arms to hold her, but nobody to do it. _

That day, Lilly was feeling particularly depressed. It was cold and rainy and she was home doing nothing. She was so boring, that felt the urgent need to talk to someone. Anybody, she didn't care who. Without a second thought, she took the phone and called James.

-… James speaking. I'm not available right now, so leave your message after the beep…"

Lilly hang up the phone, irritated. Where the hell was he? Now, when she needed him the most, he was gone. And that's something she couldn't understand, because James has always been there for her. What happened? She asked herself. Well, she wasn't in the mood to stay and figured it out, so she took her coat and her keys and left the house. She didn't want to drive, so she started to walk, thinking about everything that had happened in her life. It was pretty pathetic that she has, not one, but two men in her life and she felt that alone.

She didn't know where she was going till she found herself in front of Scotty's house. At first, she didn't know what to do, but when she started to shake violently and all of her clothes were fully wet, she ran to the door and knocked, praying for Scotty to be home.

Scotty was indeed at home. He was making dinner for Michael and him, and listening to some music. He was wearing a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, and was making pasta with tomato sauce. The kitchen was a real mess, but the table was ready.

He was about to checked the sauce, when someone rang the bell of the door. Scotty looked at the time: it was a weird hour to visits. Curious, he went to open and he almost fell to the floor when he saw who was at the door.

-Lilly, what…? –Scotty didn't know what to say. Besides, he was stunned after seeing the way she looked… So wet and freezing-. Come in, you can catch a cold if you stay there. He made a side to let her in, wondering what she was doing there.

-Are you alright? –he spoke again, worry because of her state-. Give me your coat, I'll put it near the fire to dry it. –Silently, he thanked that Mickey was with his grandma.

Lilly handed him the coat, in silence. What could she say? During that month, they hadn't talk about nothing but the memories. So now that she had the chance of truly talk to him, she didn't know what to say.

-Do you want some tea? –asked him.

-Sure –again, the silence. But the smell of the sauce won her attention, so she follow Scotty to the kitchen-. Uhhh, that smells… -Lilly took a deep breath, enjoying-. Incredible –Suddenly, she gave him a bright and sincere smile, that almost stop his heart-. Can I help? I'm a good cooker.

-Sure –he said, thought he was a little bit surprise. Lilly hate to cook. But again, many things had change in the past four years-. The water is ready, you can put the pasta in it. Would you excuse me for a minute? Mmmm… Nature calls.

-No problem, I'm not going anywhere –with that, she concentrate on his request.

Meanwhile, Scotty went to his bedroom and, carefully, called his mother.

-Hi, mom, it's me.

-Hi, son. Why are you calling? I'm just about to leave with my grandson.

-No, mom, I need you to stay with him tonight… She's here –said, with a strangulate voice.

Scotty's mom listened carefully and promised him that she'd stay with Michael that night, but not before he promised her that he would tell everything that happen with them. Then, Scotty got back to the kitchen, where Lilly was already taking the pasta off the fire.

-Would you mind if I join in? –asked Lilly-. I'm really hungry.

-No problem –Scotty was now happy, thought he couldn't understand her behaviour.

They sat on the table and started to eat, talking about different things, specially about what happened to them while their were separate. Lilly was feeling pretty comfortable with him and wasn't having any trouble to communicate with him, despite of her fears. Scotty, on the other hand, was feeling complete. That was the first time that Lilly was talking sincerely after her comeback, and that was something priceless. Even more, she didn't seemed to miss James, and that's something that Scotty really appreciate.

When dinner ended, Scotty offered her a couple of tea again. She said yes with a smile and a feeling of Déjà vu and, while Scotty made the tea in the kitchen, Lilly sat on the couch, near the chimney. Her eyes started to wonder through the photos on top of it: there were plenty and most of them were from her.

-Here's the tea –said Scotty, coming from the kitchen.

-There's… To many photos… -She was obviously embarrassed.

Scotty didn't say anything. He couldn't tell her that those pictures were for Michael, for him not forget about her. Instead, he put the tea on the table and sat, inviting her to do the same, witch she did. They drank the tea in silence, till he couldn't take it anymore, and asked:

-Lilly… Why are you here?

-Well… I'm… -Now her face was red-. It's just that…

-Lilly… -Scotty put his hand on top of hers-. You can trust me, you always could. There's no secrets with us…

Lilly was a little bit nervous, but his voice was calming her down. She looked at him and, without knowing why, her heart started to beat faster. They were both silent, looking to each other eyes: the world around them seemed to disappear…

Lilly's cell phone rang it that very moment. Both jumped in the couch, but Lilly reacted fast. She took the phone and said:

-Hello –now her face was pale, because of the unexpected of the call.

-Lilly? It's me… James.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Ey, you guys! I'm back, with a new chapter. I'm really proud of it, i think is one of my best. I hope you like it as much as I do. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Lilly was so shocked, that she could barely talk. Her hands was still shacking, and she wasn't able to look Scotty in the eyes.

-Well… Hello… James! –she mumbled.

-Are you alright? –James asked, worried-. You seemed… Disturbed. Did I interrupt something?

-No! –she was glad that James couldn't see her blushing-. I'm surprised, that's all. I've been calling you all this week but you didn't answer… Where were you? –Lilly asked, now with angry.

-I've been working. I had to make a trip to the other town-. Lilly heard a deep breath on the other side of the line-. Lilly… Look… Maybe we should take some time off, you know? To see things…I don't know –James sound confused-. What I mean is that… You have a husband, for Christ sake! You don't have room to me in your life.

-What? –when Lilly realize that she was screaming, she made a gesture to Scotty to get some privacy. He understood, but it was obvious that he didn't like this-. So what? You want us to break the engagement? Why are you doing this? I still love you and want to marry you.

-Yes, but you're saying this because you didn't get your memory back yet. Look, this is hard to me too, but I'm trying to do the right thing here. When you'll recover your memory, I'll be history… Because I'm sure you'll be back to him. Your love it's too strong, it's obvious. I've notice that in his eyes. And I need to protect my heart.

-James… -Lilly was trying to find some line to convince him that he was wrong, but she couldn't, because what he'd said was the awful truth. She had notice that too. Tears began to form in her eyes, and slowly start her way down to her cheek.

Some time later, she hang up the phone, still crying. She didn't lie when she told James that she still want to marry him, but he was right. Scotty was her real husband, and she couldn't denied the fact that something happened… Or could happened if James wouldn't called.

When Lilly remembered this, she realize that Scotty didn't come back yet, so she went to looked for him. She found him upstairs, in the bedroom. He was looking to some picture. He was so concentrate, that didn't see that Lilly was at the door. Lilly was about to called him, when she notice that he was crying. The pain in his eyes was so deep, that she felt guilty. She knew that Scotty was in pain because of her, but she couldn't do nothing to heal him now. She needed her own time to think things so, before she could tell anything, she left the house, leaving her coat near the fire.

Two days later, Scotty was at work, trying to focus on the case their were working at, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind was still reliving the scene that took place in his house the day that Lilly came by. When he heard Lilly telling James that she still loved him, something broke inside of him. All what he was doing for her, and she still was thinking about him. Yes, of course that he was helping her for him and Michael too, but… All those years of searching, of not loosing hope; to find her in love with another man. That's something that could kill any man's pride.

For that reason, Lilly's coat was still at his house. He couldn't found the strength to take it to her house. He didn't want to see her yet. His heart couldn't stand it.

-Earth to Scotty –Vera was trying to win Scotty's attention-. Man, you look like someone killed your cat-. He had a half smile dancing in his mouth.

-Leave him alone –Miller approach them, looking Scotty's eyes-. How things are going? –asked him, with sympathy in her own eyes.

-Not to good. She still couldn't remember anything, not even the accident.

-Scotty, what are you doing here? –said the boss, coming to his desk-. You should be trying to get your wife back.

-I wish it could all be that easy. Thing is, she's still thinking of him –admitted Scotty, not looking to his partners-. And, till she decide to really focus on her memory instead of been thinking about her actual life, I wont be able to bring her back. It's up to her now.

-You're right… -said a third voice behind them-. And I'm sorry.

All of them turned around to face Lilly, who was standing right in the middle of the office, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. They were all too shocked to speak.

-Can I… See you in private? –Lilly asked, awkward with all the looks on her.

Scotty just maid a sign with his head. Silently, he led her to the break room, asking himself what she was doing here. God, she looked so beautiful in that outfit… So clean, and natural. He had to do a major effort for not take her in his arms and show her what she was missing.

Once inside the break room, they remained stand in front of the other, not knowing what to said. Lilly was thinking about it, while Scotty looked to the ground unable to watch her in the eyes. The words that she said to James was still ringing in his head.

-Look… Scotty… I'm here to say I'm sorry. I know I'd hurt you the other day, and I'm really sorry for that. It's just because that James is the only reality I had in my life now, and I couldn't leave him like that. He was there for me when I need him the most and that's something important. But… -she added, before he had the chance to say something-. I'm conscious that you're my reality too, so I'm willing to do wherever it takes to get my memory back. After all, you spend four years of your life looking for me –again, her brightest smile.

-Well… -Scotty spoke for the first time, but his voice sound weak-. I'm glad that you finally made your mind, but the fact is that you're still in love with him, and I can't forget it. It's too painful.

She could see that he wasn't bluffing. The pain in his eyes was so powerful like the other night, in his bedroom. Without knowing how, she went to him and took his hand. For once, the one that needed comfort was him, and she wasn't going to denied it. Scotty looked at her again, but all he saw in her eyes was understanding. So, he did the most unexpected: he hugged her, and let the tears run through his cheeks freely.

In that moment, when she felt his arms all around her, some flash past through her mind. Quickly. Like a photo. She saw herself, in that same room, kissing Scotty passionately. The feeling was so strong, so real…Even the image… Lilly started to shake violently. Then, they separate and the image disappear. But the feeling was son vivid, that didn't go away.

-Lilly, are you alright? You're shaking… -Scotty looked concerned.

-I… I… Saw something… I mean… -She couldn't speak. Scotty took her to the near seat-. Scotty… I remembered… Something –Lilly finally could said.

-What? –he yelled-. What… What did you remember?

-Ehhh, emmm… I saw an image of us… Kissing –she blushed-. Here.

-Really? That's all? –Scotty's eyes was filled with joy.

-Yeah… That's all-. Lilly still was a bit confuse. Did that really happened or it was something that she wanted to do? I can say if that's a memory or…

-Yes! We kissed here many times… Specially after we got engaged. We couldn't take our hands of each other's. I remember one particularly day, that we've been arguing about the colour of the flowers in the church, for our wedding, and we couldn't decide if we are going to use red or white flowers. Then, in the middle of the fight, I'd kissed you. We ended up laughing like crazy after that, and decided to use the red ones… Because the red symbolize the passion that we had for each other… It was the perfect day.

-Was I wearing a yellow sweater and black pants, right?

-Yes! –Scotty hugged her again.

Now both of them were smiling, even though Lilly was a little bit shy. She still felt overwhelmed with the experience, but the fact was she couldn't hide the happiness that she was feeling for her first memory recovered.

-Look, this is something that had to be celebrate. I'll take you to our favourite bar to drink some beers. Guys can come too, because we use to go there some nights after work to hang out. This way, we can see if something else comes to you're mind.

-Are you sure? I mean… This could be nothing. Is important that you know this… My doctor told me many times that one memory doesn't mean so much.

-I know, but even so, It could help to remind something more. And, if it didn't, well, at least we could celebrate and you'll know a little bit more of your friends.

-Ok.

They left the break room: Scotty with his happiest smile, and Lilly with the feeling of adventure running trough her veins.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Lilly was totally lost in her thoughts. She was at the bar she used to go with Scotty and the other detectives, sitting in the counter, with a beer in front of her. Miller, Vera and Jeffries were talking near her, but none of them dared to get closer. She wasn't in the mood.

And that's because she didn't remember anything else after that day, one week ago. Even thought Scotty helped her in many ways, and was completely patience with her, she couldn't regained another memory, and that was something she couldn't understand. Why is it that difficult? Asked herself, taking some hair off her face. Is there something wrong with me?

And, to make it all worth, Scotty was dancing with some plastic blonde with her bubs bigger than her brain. Lilly didn't know why, but she had a feeling in her stomach, like if someone were squeezing it. And she didn't like it. But there was nothing she could do, except stay there, watching her "husband" dancing with another woman, with his arms all around her and her arms stick to him like gum. She was showing him a big predator smile and all of her body was rubbing against his.

In that moment, an image took place in her mind, like it did a week earlier. It was different that the other one: in this one, she was sitting in another bar, cheering with a bunch of strangers, while she looked Scotty dancing with a woman… It was a brunette this time… To the sound of a country music… Lilly couldn't say where was it, or even if it was a real memory, but the feelings she was having in this moment, were the same that she had that day.

Before she had the time of analyse the situation, the image had gone once more. Lilly started to shake violently, while a thin line of sweat run through her face. Before anyone could notice, she ran to the ladies room, with her heart beating faster. Once inside, she washed her face and tried to regain calm, but it wasn't easy. The feelings of angry and jealousy were so powerful that she didn't know what to do.

A knock in the door brought her back to reality.

-Lilly, are you alright? –Scotty's voice sound worry-. Is there anything I could do?

-No! –her own voice sounded tormented-. I'm fine… -With the power of her will, she could leave the bathroom, although her legs were still weak.

-What happened? –asked Scotty, not so calmed.

-I… Remembered something else… I think.

-Really? What was it this time? –now, he sounded hopeful.

-I… Saw you… Dancing –she didn't dare to look him in the eyes-. With a girl…

-No way! I don't dance… Wait! The only two times I've dance in my life was at our wedding and with a girl named Charlene, a few years ago… Before we started to date. So, if you saw me dancing with a girl, it had to be option number 1.

-I guess so… I don't know…

She looked so disturbed, that Scotty felt the need to explain.

-It was that time we made a trip to the country, because of a case. I've met Charlene, and we spent some really good nights… I can't believe you remembered that, of all things.

-Yeah, well… Maybe it was because you were doing the exact same thing not long ago… -she said, before she had the time to think.

-C'mon, you sound jealous… -Scotty was joking, but when he saw her blushing, his mouth went wide open-. You're jealous!

-You're crazy –Lilly turned around and started to walk to the counter again.

-I'm not crazy, you really are jealous –Scotty was smiling-. I'm glad that the trick worked.

-What? –Lilly now faced him, with an accusative look in her blue eyes-. What do you mean?

-I mean that my trick worked. I had to do something to win your attention… You seemed so lost tonight… Ouch! –he said, when Lilly punched him in the arm.

-I'm going to kill you… You stupid! Playing with me like that… What are we, teenagers?

-Alright, alright, peace! –said Scotty, still laughing-. Do you know that you look precious when you are angry? –add, looking her.

-Yeah, well… -again, she didn't know what to say. She felt so comfortable flirting with James, but when it comes to Scotty, she always stayed speechless. What did that means?

They sat in the counter and remained there, talking about different topics, drinking and having a good time. Now they both were enjoying their mutual company. Some time later, the rest of the gang joined them so they shared a round of beer. But then, Scotty stood up and asked Lilly.

-Would you like to dance?

Lilly looked at him, surprise. But he had such a lovely smile in his face, that she couldn't say no. Besides, his charmed was completely irresistible. So, she let him take her to the dance floor, where his arms embraced her figure. Now that she was the one been hugged by him, she couldn't denied the fact that she was feeling jealous when she saw him with the other woman. Been in his arms was the most beautiful experience, and there were so many feelings mixing in her inside… But she didn't care. She just put her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the dance.

Meanwhile, Scotty hugged her stronger while his heart screamed his love for her with a desperate voice. After all those years, been with her again was like been in paradise. He didn't remember James. He didn't remember her blackout or even Michael. He was just enjoying the pleasure of been with her.

When the music ended, they fell apart in silence. They both felt disturbed for the experience, so they went back to the counter without look to each other. The other detectives looked to them with smiles on their faces.

-Well… It seemed like you really enjoy that dance –said Jeffries, with a half smile.

-Oh, yeah –add Vera, teasingly.

Lilly and Scotty remained silence, both blushed. Then, the conversation took different ways and they felt calmed again. Round after round of beer passed, and when they decided to get back home, it was too late. Scotty offered Lilly to take her home, and she said yes. They talked all the way to Lilly's home, like they used to do.

-Ohhh, this was a perfect night –said Lilly, when Scotty parked the car in front of her door-. I really had a good time. Specially, because I had another memory.

Scotty looked at her, happy. She seemed… Satisfied.

-I'm glad you had fun.

Like a perfect gentleman, Scotty helped her to get off the car, but neither of them wanted the night to be over. So, they sat on the front door, ignoring the cold. For several moments, they watched the lay of snow covering the floor. Till Lilly couldn't resist any more: she laid down on the snow and started to make snow angels.

He just looked at her: then, he got up and joined her. Though he didn't laid beside her; he did it on top of her. They watched each other's eyes, intensely. None of them could breath. Their hearts were beating crazily, and their minds were blank.

Scotty downed his head till his lips met hers. For a moment, he thought that she may fell apart, but she didn't. She remained in his arms, kissing him back, with all the anxious in her soul. The kiss deepened, while she put her arms around his neck. Nothing cared now. Just the two of them.

A while later, Scotty stood up and drag her in the process. She was smiling.

-The perfect ending for the perfect night –said Scotty, with his eyes shining.

-I know –she add, looking him with a promise in her own eyes-. Good night, Scotty.

-Good night, Lilly –then, he said, in low voice-. I love you.

Scotty turned around and the door closed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was close to dawn

It was close to dawn. Lilly laid on her bed, looking to the roof, unable to sleep, reliving the scene with Scotty the day before. All the jeaulosy, the strong feeling of been protected, the beat of her heart when she was in his arms... She couldn't denied the fact that, somehow, she was conected to him in a way that she could never be conected to James.

She didn't recover her memory yet, but deep inside of her, her body, her soul, her heart, all of them were yelling her love for him. And that was what torturing her, keeping her up all night: how could she feel like this with him, when he still was a stranger to her? There wasn't a reasonable explanation.

When a weak light of sun came through the window, she simply gave up the idea of trying to sleep. So, she went to the bathroom to wash her face and then she went downstairs to make a cup of coffee. She was needing one of those desperatly. Once done, she sat on the couch with the cup in her hands, trying to relax. But the images of the night before keep appearing in her mind, stealing her chance to relax.

_God!_ She thought, frustrated. _When the hell am I going to recover my memories? When all this confusion is going to an end?_ But there was no answer to those questions.

Before she could loose her temper, she took a cold shower and left the house. A good running in the early morning it was enough to clear anyones head. While Lilly was running, different images passed throuhg her mind. Images of her and James, the moments that they spend together, all his support in the difficult times... And then, the images changed: now she was seeing Scotty, and all what he'd done to help her to get her memory. It was too much to her.

She was overwhelmed. Too much presion. Lilly realice that a major headache was coming, so she started to run back to her house, but she stoped a few blocks away. If she wanted to find the way of end with this impposible situation, she must go to the source. And that was, Scotty's house. Too look some more answers that could help her with her issues.

Ignoring the early hour, knocked the door, strongly. Scotty opened, wearing nothing but a pair of pants. He looked sleepy. It was obvious that Lilly awoke him.

-Lilly? –he asked, surprise, in a low voice-. What are you doing here? It's 6 o'clock in the morning... And it's a Sunday!

-I know –she said, ignoring his nude and well formed chest-. But I need to talk to you –and she passed, without been invited.

-Ok –Scotty closed the door and follow her in-. But It has to be now? Couldn't wait untill... –he looked the clock on the wall-. Untill 10?

-No, it has to be now. I couln't sleep, so I get out of bed early. Look –now, she sound nervous-. This is a very difficult situation. I mean... You... and me...

Scotty notice her state of mind and smiled. She looked so disturbed: she was talking fast, without a pause, and looked everywhere but him.

-We have to put an end to this... I mean, I'm engaged to James... Oh, I know I'm married to you... Oh, this is impposible! I don't even know who I am!

Lilly sat on the couch, totally frustrated and confuse. She was bumbling like a baby. To the point that even her didn't know what she was trying to say. Scotty approach to her, and sat by her side. He put his arms around her, and said:

-I know what you mean –he talked in a calm voice, to soothe her-. This situation is hard to me too... Watching you in love to another man when all I want to do is...

Scotty cut himself when he saw Lilly's eyes. She got up of the couch and went to the other side of the room.

-Please, be serious. This is not a game –Lilly still didn't look at him.

-I never said this is a game –his predator smile get bigger, while he was getting closer to her, slowly. He knew that she wasn't indifferent to his presence... And that was what forcing him to act.

Lilly started to back off, but there was a point when she couldn't anymore, because of the wall. Scotty get her and put his arms in each side of her, but on the wall, without touching her.

-What... Are you doing? –she asked, in a weak tone, shaking.

-Looking at you. You are so... Beautiful.

His face got near her... First, he kissed her forehead. Then, it was the turn of her cheek, and finally, his lips met with hers. It started like a sweet dance between their lips. But then, Lilly put her arms around his neck and hugged him strongly, deepening the kiss. Scotty loose notion of time and place: all he could think about is that Lilly was there with him, and that their were kissing.

When the passion win the fight with the reason, Scotty graved her in his arms and took her to the bedroom, closing the door at his back. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, just the two of them in the expression of their mutual love.

Some time later, Lilly felt the need to drink another cup of coffee. So, she put Scotty's shirt and went to the kitchen. Against all odds, she didn't feel guilty, or regret... She felt happy. Like this was something that she was looking forward to. It could said that she felt... Complete.

-Well... Ms. Valens, you looked beautiful with my shirt on –said Scotty, with a half grinned in his face, when she returned to the bedroom, with the coffee on her hands. Then, she posed the cup in the night table, and said:

-Thank you, Mr. Valens... You looked beautiful without your shirt on –There was no shame in her words, just a half smile.

Scotty graved her by her wrist and kissed her again. Their happiness was evident.

-I have to say that I didn't expect to end up here when I left home this morning –confess Lilly, while she dressed up-. But I'm glad I did it –she smile.

-Me too –Scotty put his t-shirt on and walk with Lilly to the door. Their were holding hands, like teens.

In that moment, the most unexpected thing happened: when their were kissing goodbye, a tiny sleepy voice said on top of the stairs:

-Daddy, I'm hungry. Could you make some breakfast?

Both Lilly and Scotty frozed in their places. Michael! Scotty totally forgot about him. Lilly's face was now transformed: she was blank and looked the little boy, amazed.

-Daddy, who's that? –asked Mickey, coming down the stairs-. She looks like mommy.

-He... He... –Lilly couldn't speak. She just stayed there, looking the boy's blue eyes. There was no doubt about the fact that he was her son... Those eyes was her own eyes!-. Oh, God!

-Mickey, stay here. I'll be right back –before the child could say anything, Scotty ran after Lilly-. Lilly, wait! I can explain!

But it was too late. Lilly took a cab and left, leaving him in the sidewalk, with no chance to explain himself. Drying the tears, he went back to his house and took Michael in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, guys! No time no see. xD. Well, this story is coming to it's end. It only left one chapter and it's done. I really want to thanks to all who revew me... I'm glad to see that you like my story, even if it's messy sometimes... My writing it's not too good, but at least I have fun writing it. Please, just do a little efford to revew this last chapters a make me happy! Byes.**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Killeen. There was no claud in the sky, and it wasn't too much heat either. Lilly was sitted in her front door, looking to the stars, thinking. She could hear James moving around in the kitchen, while he washed the dishes from dinner.

But her mind was far away from the comfortable cabain. Really far. Because she coulnd't stop thinking about the young boy with her eyes that saw that day in Scotty's house. _How could he hide such a big thing like the fact that I have a son? _She thought, with the angry still boiling inside. _That's unforgiveble!_

Althoug, deep inside of her, she knew that she didn't runaway because of the angry. She did it because she was scare... Scare to death. I mean, how could she managed to deal with a little boy, when she couldn't even deal with herself? It was too much. And her memory was still blank.

-Lilly... –called James, sitting next to her on the porch-. For how long are you going to hide in here?

-That's... None of your business –she answered, with that tone of: _don't insist._

James ignored her.

-It is my business, because your're using me and this supposed _life_ of yours as an excuse for not face your ghosts. Lilly, whether you like it or not, you have a family waiting for you. You should be trying to regain your true life, instead of being hidding here.

-But... –she started. Then, she was interrupted by James.

-No buts. You don't belong in here.

Lilly didn't add anything else. James was telling the truth. But she didn't feel ready to face those demons yet... She wanted to be prepared to confront the future: but for that, she needed to regain her past first. Now she knew that untill she recover her memory, she coulnd't go back to her family.

-Look, James, I know you're trying to help, but I don't need it. This is something I have to do by myself –Lilly took of her engagment ring and place it in James hands-. I'll never forget what you've done for me, you helped me to survive. I don't know if I would make it without your support. But now... I have to make it on my own.

-I know –James put the ring in his pocket-. But you're not going to make it here. There's nothing here for you... Not even your true memories. You have to go back...

She remained silent. James stood up and, kissing her in the cheek, he said goodbye. They both knew that, this time, there was no turn back. They will take separate ways, and probably never see each other again. This was the deal since Scotty showed up in her life again, and they accept it.

Oh, Scotty... Her mind flew again to that man she was obssesed with... Who was her partner once. She couldn't take him of her mind: she felt betrayed by him, and that was another reason why she runaway from Philadelphia. Besides the boy...

He was really cute, though. With the blue eyes, and the dark hair, he was the perfect combination between she and Scotty, and he probably grow up to be a handsome man. Now, the question was if she would be there by his side to watch him grow or not. Lilly realize that she didn't even knew his name...

Suddenly, without even think, she went to the living-room and graved the phone. She called Scotty, to force him to give her his name at least. But nobody answered. The answering maching activated and she could hear:

_-Hello. This is Scotty... and Michael –_the little boy's voice went straight to her soul-. _We're not here right now so leave your message after the beep..._

Michael... It's beautiful. A single tear went down her cheek, while she let the sound of that name get trough her veins. She asked herself who chose this name. Uncapable to answered, now she wanted to know all about him. His likes, dislikes, the kind of child he is, if he's quiet or if he's all day playing. She felt so scare when she saw him... In this moment of self conscience she knew what a huge mistake she made...

She couldn't help it though. Since she woke up in that hospital bed, she never thought about becoming a mother... All her strengh were focus on healing first, and to try to get ger memory back later. But then, the years went by with a blank memory, and the hope of getting it back flew out of the window... James were always there, supporting and always caring... For her, it was easy to believe she loved him too, because he was there for her in the worst time of her life. Now she know that she was fooling herself.

Finally, she got in and started to make a cup of coffee, but she drop it when she realize that a major headache was coming... Again. When she couldn't take it anymore, she went straight to bed and fell sleep almost instantly.

Lilly was in bed, turning from one side to the other, in her deep sleep... A hole bunch of images pass trouhg her mind, one after another, endless... Her sheet were swetty and the bed was a real mess...

_-Hello. I'm Scotty Valens, your new partner..._

Before she could awoke, another image came...

_-You slep with my sister! How could you? I've told you, you can't trust her! You betrayed me!_

And another...

_-I've heard about your mom... And I thought to drop by, to see if you're ok... If there anything you need, I'm here.__ Just say Hey._

Lilly was fighting with all her dreams. The bed was even worst, while she twisted with the torturing pain she was going trough right now.

_-Hey!_ –_Then, a gun shot..._

Lilly woke up with a loud scream. She sat on the bed, while her heart was racing in her chest and she was trembling uncontrolably. Finally, all her memories came back:

The day she met Scotty... All the troubles they've been trough, the support between them, in the goods, in the bads... All his help when she got shot, the day he confessed his love for her, and even better, the day of their wedding. Oh, he looked so handsome in his groom suit. She felt so proud of him... She knew perfectly that some women on the ceremony were jealous of her.

Then, Michael's birth... Suddenly, there they was... All the memories that a car stole from her.

Because she also remembered what happened to her the day she went missing, and how she got here... Looking for Christina. Not too far from here, her car went out of gas, and she had to walk to find some... 'Till she arrived to Killeen. Then, she wanted to call home to see how Michael was doing, but she was so lost in her thoughts, that she couldn't see the car that was coming towards her. The car hit her really strong, and she stayed there, in the floor, unconscius. The hit in the head was so bad, that she remained in a coma for several months, untill she awoke. She really had to fight for her life.

In the midtime, her beloved husband and her son had to live without her... She couldn't stand the hell they had to live in. Scotty's eyes nowadays were the proof of all the pain he had to suffer, because they had lost their bright. At least, not befor she reappear. Now, that bright sure was gone again...

Lilly got out of bed and went to her window, to look to the stars again. In that same moment, she promised that, no matter what it takes, she made sure that Scotty recover his natural bright and that he knows that she loved him, with memory or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, guys... I know it's been a long time, but finally I'm posting the last chapter. I hope you all like it, like I did writing it. It's a little bit drama, and it's a little bit fluffy too, but it worth it... O I hope that. Thanks to all who revew me, and enjoy.

* * *

That Sunday afternoon was tough to Scotty

That Sunday afternoon was tough to Scotty. He was home alone, boring, listening to some music, and feeling sad, thinking about Lilly. It's been a month now since she left, and she didn't call, not even once. He tried to call her, but she never answered. Surely she was with James. Ungratefull woman.

He was mad at her. Really mad. Scotty new that part of this was his foult for hiding Michael from her, but he did it to protect her. He knew from the beggining that this was going to be hard, and that's why he did it. But she couldn't understand it. She was so concentrate in herself, that she couldn't think about the little boy. He needed protection as well, and he needed his mom also. He already had to live without her.

Scotty got up of the couch and started to walk trough the living room, nervious. He could remember the scene that took place that morning, in the kitchen. The two of them had been making breakfast and chatting, 'till Michael asked:

_-When is mommy comming home?_

_Scotty almost fell of the chair. _

_-Mommy... I miss her. She's so beautiful. She's better in person._

_Scotty couldn't talk. He totally frozed, and didn't know what to say to him. All he could think of is how the hell did he know. Michael only saw Lilly on photos, and that only day, in the front door. But he was such a smart boy... He recognized Lilly by seeing her once._

_-Honey... I'm sorry... –he tried to explain-. But mommy is going through a rough time, and she's needing some space._

_-And where were she__ all this time? –the confussion in Michael's voice_ were _enough to break Scotty's heart._

_-She's been missing... –was all that he could say. Wich was the awfull truth._

After that, Michael didn't say much more, but Scotty knew that he was sad. Another reason to be mad at Lilly. For once, she should think about her son instead of her...

Now really pissed of, he went to the kitchen to made some tea. The infusion would help him to calm down, to think things straight. After all, Lilly didn't know what she was doing, she barely knew Michael. But there was the point, said a little voice inside his head: she didn't want to stay and learned some more about her son.

A knock on the door made him jump on the couch. He was so concentrated in his thoughts, that he almost lost track of reality. So he went to the door, to see who could it be, and big was his surprise when he saw Lilly standing in the doorway, with a shy smile and a shiny look in her eyes. The shock was so big, that none of them could say a word. Scotty keep looking at her like she was some kind of alien, and she was obviously nervious. Her hands were shaking, and now she couldn't sostein Scotty's eyes.

-Scotty... –she dared to say, with a trembling voice. She was so happy to see him, now that she has all her memory back... Including all his efforts to help her.

-Lilly –he answered, tense.

-I... came to see you... I... –Lilly had good reasons to be happy, but he was so cold, that all her happiness dissapeared-. Look, I came to see you to...

-I don't need to hear your excuses anymore –interruted him, with anger-. I did everything I could to help you, but you didn't care. All you can think of, is that I lied to you. Ohhhhh, that's terrible! –he made a sarcastic mimic of her.

-Please, just let me...

-No! –Scotty got inside, follow by the hurted Lilly, who closed the door at her back. Now, he grabbed Michael's picture and threw it at her-. That's the little boy you hurt! That's the little boy who had to live without you for the past four years. But you didn't care. You had to runaway, and left him alone again. Alone and confussed.

Lilly's cheeks were full with tears. She couldn't denied that fact, she knew there was no excused for that coward acting. But that's who she was. She'd always been a fragile woman, hidden under a cold and secure outside. That was her way to protect herself from been hurt again. She had to learn it since she was a little girl.

-You're not going to say anything in your defense? –the hard tone on Scotty's voice brought her back to reality-. You're not going to hide behind your lost of memory?

-Hide! –now Lilly was starting to get mad. He was treating her like she was making up her lost of memory-. Do you think I'm hiding behind my accident? Do you know what I have to live since I left this house?

-No, I don't –he was so focused on his anger, that didn't notice that last sentence-. But now I don't care. All I can think of is my son, and his happiness. Is all that matters. I raised him, and I did it fine. We don't need you! You can go back to your cowboy and be very happy. In fact, I wish you long happiness and I hope you have many kids.

-You have no right to tell me what I have to do! –Lilly's tears were comming from her big anger-. You don't know anything about me!

-No, I'don't –said Scotty, one more time-. Not anymore –he turned around and faced the portraids with their pictures.

This last sentece ended up with Lilly's patience.

-You're such an idiot! –she yelled, with all the pain in her heart-. You're so unfair! Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that, yelling those ridiculous things to me?! Or you forgot about all what I've been through my entire life? I almost die in that car accident! And you weren't there to help me! –now she was the one beeing unreasonable, but she didn't see that, so lost in her fury.

Scotty remained silence, still looking the other way. But he was listening carefully all she was saying. He was still too hurt, but his own fury was starting to cool of.

Meanwhile, Lilly was expecting some kind of reaction to her words from him, but he didn't do anything. So, she approached him, and grabbed his arm, making him turned around, to face her.

-Now, you listen to me, moron! –her bright eyes were full of tears, which made them looked even more blue-. I don't want to be with James! I don't want to be the mother of his childrens! I want to be your wife! I am you wife, for Christ sake! And the mother of your son! I know I failed you the other day, when I runaway like that, but I was scare. I wasn't ready to deal with a child, when I couldn't deal with my own feelings. And that's your foult! You alwasy made me feel like that: scare, confused, but full of life! With you, I feel loved and protected. I feel I can reach the unreachable. That's what you made with me: you teach me to love, and be loved.

His eyes were filled with tears, now that he finally saw what she came here to say: that she was completely back. With her heart, with her soul, and with her mind. And that's all that matters. Scotty hugged her really strong, while rested his head in hers, crying and thanking god. After all those years of pain, wondering, suffering, and looking for her, there she was, all his again.

-I'm sorry... I'm sorry –he said, giving her tiny kissis all over her face-. But I was so hurt... And you must see the look on his face when he asked about you. It was heartbraking.

-I know... And I'm sorry too. For everything. I should've listening to you that day, when you told me to go by plain. But I wanted some time to think... How could I've known that...

-Shh, shhhh! That doesn't matter anymore. You're here, with us, again...

Now, the words floded naturally. They keep talking, kissing each other, crying and laughing, all at the same time. They wanted to tell everything, everything they've been through, everything they felt... But there was too much to tell, after four years.

-We need to calm down –said Lilly, wipping the tears from her cheeks-. This is too much for us in one day...

-I know... Ey! –said Scotty, remembering that he was boiling water to make tea-. I put some water to make tea... It must be all vaporized now...

A little while later, they were both sitting in the living room, dreaking the tea. Lilly was looking at anything around her, with the joy of beeing home. It all seemed so beautifull, so perfect. There was not one thing that she wanted to change or withdraw.

-Where's Michael? –asked Lilly, intrigued. She wanted to see him so much... He was so grow up... The last time she saw him, he was just a little baby, that cried all night. No, she wont think about that, or she'll end up sad again.

-He's at a birthday party.. Don't worry, we'll pick him up later –he added, with a mischiviuos grinn in his face...

It was almost eight when they arrived to the birthday party. All the lights were on in the house, and there was a bunch of baloons hanging of the door. Both detectives approached to the door, holding hands. But only Scotty knocked.

A pretty blond answered the door.

-Hi, I'm Michael's father, and I came here to pick him up.

-Sure –said the lady, with a kind smile-. Wait here.

Lilly was nervous now... Scotty squeezed her hand softly to reassured her, and then Michael came to the door, talking loud and happy.

-Daddy! I missed you! You know, Frank got some big... –but then, the little boy saw the women that came with his father and frozed... -.Mom... – he asked, with his tone now shy.

-Hi... Michael. How are you? –Lilly's heart was beating so fast that she thought for a moment that she might suffer a heart attack.

-_Mom!_ –he yelled, throwing himself up to his mother. Lilly hugged him like he was some kind of precious treasure, crying one more time.

That night, all was joy for the Valens family. They were all gathered together around the dinning room table, having a little private party, celebrating life. The house was full of laughs: sometimes, all three of them talked at the same time, wanting to know everything about everything. Lilly was the happiest. For her, it was the ending of that long journey that started so long ago. A journey full of danger, full of pain and, most of all, full of pain. But none of that matters anymore. It took her almost five years, but she finally found her way back home.

**My next story will be starting soon, but in the mid time, please, revews are welcome! Please, leave you revew, it's apreciate and let me know that you read it! Thanks for all! To my next story. )**


End file.
